


What's Your Name?

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Fic Prompt One Shots [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Awkwardness, Business AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Fic Prompt One ShotsBusiness AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, VictuuriYuuri happens to be in a lift when Victor walks in on a phone call where he's clearly trying to avoid being set up on a blind date. So he turns to Yuuri for help.It goes awkwardly





	What's Your Name?

Yuuri was trying not to stare.

He had almost frozen when Victor Nikiforov entered the lift with him, chatting away on the phone. Everyone in the company knew of Victor. He was known to make impossible deals and was the best of the best. 

Yuuri was just some random employee with nothing special of him. He had no reason to know Victor but he  _ wanted _ so badly. He may, in fact, have more than a little bit of a crush on the man. Phichit teased him about it constantly.

He’d never been this close to Victor before and he thought he may be dying.

“He wants me to have dinner with his daughter?” Victor sounded less sure, but Yuuri grimaced. Of course people were throwing their daughters at him.

“I...I can’t! Why? Because...because I’m already in a relationship? Who? Um....! He’s…” Victor took the phone away from his ear and looked at Yuuri desperately. 

“What’s your name?” he mouthed and Yuuri jumped. 

“Yuuri Katsuki” he replied quietly without thought.

“Yuuri Katsuki!” Victor said firmly into the phone and yup this was how Yuuri died.

“You...you want to meet him? Of course Yakov! I’ll bring him to dinner soon….tonight?...I mean I have to che...yes of course...9pm...of course. See you then! With my boyfriend ha ha!” Victor hung up and pressed the phone against his forehead, swearing quietly but with feeling. He then turned to Yuuri, his eyes wide and desperate.

“I’m soooo sorry but could you come to dinner with me tonight and pretend to be my boyfriend? I’ll do anything!” 

Yuuri wanted to refuse. He wanted to run away from this ridiculous situation but...Victor was looking at him with such desperation and frankly Yuuri knew the pain of people trying to set you up with someone (Minako did it enough). 

“O...okay.” he answered quietly and the tension dropped from Victor completely and he smiled a big honest grin, rather different to the ones he normally gave. 

“Great! Give me your number and I’ll send you the details!”

Still a little stunned they shared numbers and went their separate ways. 

Phichit was never going to believe this.

+++

Victor picked him up from the apartment he shared with Phichit in a fucking pink convertible. He had eyed Yuuri critically and then without warning had removed Yuuri’s tie and was replacing it with a dark blue one from his glove box. He then tipped Yuuri’s face up to him and got a strange expression on his face.

“Beautiful” he had murmured before shaking himself and smiling, his hand dropping, “I really appreciate this Yuuri.” he said holding Yuuri’s door open for him. 

Yuuri had turned scarlet but smiled, getting into the car.

“It’s okay, I understand what a pain it is when people try to set you up” he revealed. Victor chuckled as he slipped into the driver's side.

“Is it usually your boss or your parents?” he asked as he pulled out into traffic.

“Neither, my old ballet teacher for some reason” 

“Oh really?” Victor’s voice showed deeper interest, “You took ballet?”

“Oh, yes. I actually minored in dance at university. I used to think I’d be a ballet teacher, but then I had an injury” Yuuri tried not to think about his past dreams.

“Is that right? I used to do figure skating but had to leave it to help support my parents. It’s too expensive unfortunately” 

They continued to chat with surprising ease on the way to the restaurant. 

Once they got there Yuuri stiffened when, once he was out of the car, Victor wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry about this, but remember we have to give the impression we’re dating. I told Yakov we’ve been together for six months and met a bar” Victor whispered quietly in his ear. Yuuri, blushing crimson nodded to show his understanding.

They mostly managed to pull things off until halfway through the meal Yakov had narrowed his eyes at Yuuri before snapping his fingers.

“I remember you. You’re the boy in sales who screwed up the LeRoy account” Yuuri had paled, he had hoped that failure in his first year in the company had been forgotten. His beloved dog had died the day he was supposed to seal the deal but he was mess instead.

He had paled, his anxiety spiking to a full blown panic attack.

“Excuse me” he had managed to choke out before he fled the restaurant. He thought he heard Victor call after him but he didn’t stop.

He actually got a taxi back to his apartment and hid under his blankets.

He called into work sick saying he would be in the next day (he couldn’t play hooky long term) but he could give himself a day. Maybe he should look at applying to a different company? 

He got up and showered and played video games but nothing helped his heart.

Late that afternoon he had a knock on his bedroom door. He ignored it.

The knock came again, harder, more insistent. 

“Phichit I’m not feeling up to it. I embarrassed myself in front of Victor and I don’t want to talk about it” he complained with a sigh.

“You didn’t embarrass yourself” 

Yuuri paled before rushing to his door. There on the other side was Victor holding a bundle of paperwork to his chest.

“How did you get in here?”

“Your roommate lent me his key. I wanted to apologise to you, Yakov was unbelievably rude and he sends his apologies as well. Especially after I found out what happened then and that you were very new to the company. Besides” Victor shoved the paperwork at Yuuri.

“I reviewed all your work since you joined the company. Yuuri you’re  _ brilliant _ . That one failure doesn’t matter compared to everything you’ve accomplished! Yes you’re a little shaky when it comes to face to face encounters but your ideas are brilliant. Why don’t you put them forward more?” 

Yuuri stared at Victor throughout this speech, his mouth open in shock.

“I...I guess I lack confidence” he managed to answer. Victor smiled softly at him.

“Well then I guess I’ll have to help you gain confidence in yourself” he reached out a hand to gently push some hair behind Yuuri’s ear.

“...Why would you do all this for me? Isn’t that taking the pretend boyfriend thing a bit far?” he played the last off as a joke but his laughter died as Victor looked at him seriously.

“What if I don’t want it to be pretend?” 

“What?”

“Yuuri I really enjoyed the time we spent together and I really do think you’re brilliant. Can...can I ask you on a real date? Dinner? Just you and me this time?” Victor actually looked nervous and Yuuri smiled. Victor was kind and extra (who goes through someone’s entire work history just because they had a panic attack) and beautiful and much more than who he’d seen from a distance.

“I’d like that”


End file.
